thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacrificio (Mala Muerte)
"Sacrificio" is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Mala Muerte. It is the sixth episode overall. It premiered on November 6, 2019. Synopsis Laura must sacrifice something important to her in order to survive. Plot Something was happening with the infected, something that nobody had been able to predict. They were grouping together, like a herd. It was a kind of tsunami or earthquake, they walked slowly but hard. It was an unstoppable force, capable of destroying everything in its path. There was no survivor able to face that. Meanwhile in the camp, Florencia looked around while she is waiting for her husband. After he had gone to look for his family, she couldn't help feeling extremely worried. Somehow, she felt a bad feeling. Her throat closed occasionally and she also began to tremble. Geronimo was sleeping. Despite not knowing him, she wished he was at least awake so she could talk to him. Suddenly, she observes something that catches her eye. Two women watching something on a small screen, both with a completely surprised expression in their face. However, that was not what had caught her attention. One of the women seemed familiar, remembering to have seen her on television. It was that reporter who had documented the first attacks, and who had survived thanks to the sacrifice of that soundman. She quickly approached her to greet her. "Hi, excuse me… are you the reporter of Channel 10?" She asks, sketching a shy smile. Both women turn around, watching Florencia curiously. "Yes, it's me," the reporter nods, shaking hands with Florencia. "My name is Mariana Martínez," she introduces herself. "And I am Dr. Cristina Hernández, nice to meet you," the other woman also introduces herself, shaking hands. "Florencia, nice to meet you too," Florencia introduces herself, widening her smile. "And... what are you doing?" She asks curiously. Both women observe each other in silence, and then they allow Florencia to see through the screen. It was difficult to describe what she was seeing because of the low light there was, it looked like a lot of people walking in the same direction, but when she looked more closely she realized that they were not normal people. They were infected. "What is this?" She asks, starting to shake. "It's the reason we have to go fast," Cristina says, observing with complete seriousness. Florencia goes back a little, trying to keep calm. She immediately thought about her husband and inside she began to pray that nothing bad would happen to him. While listening to her husband's screams of pain, Laura couldn't help crying. Valeria walked in a circle, while biting her nails due to the helplessness she felt when she could do anything. Candelaria and Alejandro were sitting on the floor, observing the situation with apparent indifference. "Aren't we going to do anything?!" Valeria asks, watching the others. "We don't even know why we are here in the first place," Alejandro replies. "Didn't you hear what the old woman said? Your brother got into a lot of troubles and he did horrifying things, that's why they are seeking revenge," Candelaria explains. "But we have nothing to do with those things that he did," Valeria says outraged, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I know he hurt me, but I don't want him to suffer like that," Laura says while crying, referring to her husband. "He's my brother, I don't want anything bad happen to him either," Valeria sighs. The room was in an awkward silence, all facing the ground unable to do anything other than talk. Suddenly, a soft and feminine voice is heard from the other side of the door. "I'm so sorry," Soledad says. Her voice was shaking, as if she were crying. "What are you doing there?" Valeria asks quickly approaching the door. "I didn't want this to happen," Soledad regrets. "But it happened, dear," Candelaria says, approaching too. "I'm trying to help you," Soledad says, and then she put a key in the door lock and open it. Laura gets up from the floor, watching curiously. "Why?" She asks. Soledad is silent and then observes Laura. "I’m trying to do the right thing," she replies. Laura approaches Soledad and gives her a big hug. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry for hurt you. It was... it was something I couldn't control," she says, dropping several tears. Soledad nods, and then she moves from the place to let them out. Once they are all in the hallway, they look around for something that can help them. "What we do now?" Alejandro asks, watching Laura. "We have to find Roberto," Laura says, worried. "Any idea where he may be?" Alejandro asks, watching Soledad who keeps silent with his eyes down. "I think we have to divide, so we can cover more ground," Laura says, watching Valeria. "Okay, I'll go right," Valeria nods. "I’m going with you," Alejandro says, approaching Valeria. "Soledad, you should come with me," Laura says, approaching Soledad to stroke her shoulder. Soledad nods with a small smile. "And what are you going to do, Candelaria?" Laura asks, watching her curiously. "I'll go with Valery," she replies. Then the group separates, but not before promising to meet again in that same place. While Laura and Soledad hurried down that damp hallway, Laura couldn't stop thinking about the way she had lost control. She needed to show him how sorry she was, for she felt that words were not enough. Both stop when they hear heartbreaking screams coming from a nearby door. "It must be there," Laura points out, approaching the door with insecurity and then she observes through a small grid. She opened her eyes due to the impression. Her husband was injured and full of blood while El Pelado and his henchman watched him with a smile. "This is not over yet," El Pelado says, approaching Roberto to observe his wounds with a smile. Roberto kept silent, while watching El Pelado with a look full of fury. He was trembling, and his face was full of blood and tears. The Pelado laugh mockingly, and then he order his henchman to bring another tool while wiping the blood from his hands with a rag. "I always admired the way you stuck your ass on your desk and sent us to do the dirty work. And now look at you, you're not even able to talk," he says, throwing the rag on the table and then grabbing the tweezers that his henchman had brought him. Laura look at her husband's hands, surprised to discover that he was missing three fingers. She quickly bent down so they wouldn't notice her presence, and looks to Soledad with a signal to tell her to be silent. She knew that she could not do anything at the moment, so she continued moving forward in search of something that would allow her to defend herself. Soledad watch her in surprise and run towards her. "What are you doing?" She asks worried. "Lower your voice!" Laura orders her, stopping to watch her. "We have to look for a weapon," she explains, walking again. "A weapon?" Soledad asks stuttering. "That hijo de puta is there, so if we go inside he will kill us," Laura explains, looking down. Both women continue walking until they reach another room. "Maybe there is something here," Laura says, entering without thinking twice. Once inside, she looks to person knock on the window. When she approaches and observes carefully, she realizes that that person is actually an infected. Outside there was a large number of infected, as if they were waiting for them to leave. The infected man watches them with an empty look as he growled, as if he were a hungry animal. Soledad gasped with fear and began to tremble, covering her mouth and stepping back to collide with a closet. Laura watches Soledad, then approaches the closet and opens it, discovering a shotgun and a gun, as well as some ammunition boxes for both weapons. "This can help," she smiles. Soledad watches Laura curiously. "Do you know how to use those things?" She asks. Laura nods silently, then takes the shotgun and caresses it. "My father liked to go hunting, I had to behave extremely well and beg to be allowed to accompany him," she explains, grabbing the ammo box to open it. "And yet, he didn't want to teach me, so I had to learn alone while I watched him and my brother," she finishes explaining and starts putting the bullets in the shotgun. Soledad watches Laura with concern and then she looks at the remaining gun, swallowing hard. She doubted whether to grab it or not, until suddenly she felt the blow of the infected against the window, causing her to jump scared. Soledad sighs to ease the tension, and looks back at the gun, surprised to notice that it was no longer there. Laura had grabbed the gun and reloaded it with ammunition. Then she looks at Soledad and hands her the gun. "I don't know how to use it," she shakes her head, backing with her arms crossed. "It's easy," Laura says, stretching her arm to point toward the window where the infected was. "It's just point and pull the trigger," she says, then she obey her own words and shoot the infected in the head, causing the glass to break and the infected to fall to the ground while the blood fell down the wall. Soledad had been completely paralyzed by what she had seen, while her hands were shaking due to the fear she felt at that moment. "We have to go," Laura says, handing her the gun and ammunition and then grabs her arm and leaves the room. The others infected heard the noise and were immediately attracted, so they began to walk towards the window and some managed to enter. Meanwhile, the henchman goes out into the hall when he hears strange growls, surprised to see an infected walk down the hall. He immediately pulls out a razor and approaches the infected to cut off his neck. However, he is shot in the shoulder and falls to the ground, groaning because of the strong pain he feels. Laura was from the other side, pointing it with a shotgun. "Where is my husband?" She asks. El Pelado suddenly leaves the room, watching the situation with surprise and confusion. When he observes Laura, he sketches a malicious smile. "So the princess comes to save her prince," he says sarcastically. "Where is my husband?!" Laura asks again, this time pointing at El Pelado with the shotgun. "How did you get away?" El Pelado asks, watching the woman from top to bottom. "Answer to me!" Laura threatens the man with her gun. El Pelado raises his hands and recoils with a smile. "He's fine, we still don't kill him," he says mockingly. Laura approaches him. "I could kill you right now," she says, watching him with complete hatred. "You know he is not a good person, you know perfectly well what he did... Why do you want to save him?" El Pelado asks, watching Laura with compassion. Laura sighs and shakes her head. "I love him, and that's something you're not going to understand," she explains, trying not to let go of any tears to keep firm. "I loved my brother too, but love didn't stop me from killing him. I didn't want to do it, but something stronger forced me," El Pelado explains, observing Roberto who was still sitting in the injured chair and full of blood. Laura watches her husband with fear and concern, leaving aside her threat to run towards him and give her a hug. "Roberto, are you okay?" She asks, dropping the tears she had hidden. Roberto nods, unable to move or speak. Laura turns around and calls Soledad to help her. Soledad appears timidly in the hall, watching the man lying on the ground and El Pelado. She feels a little scared, but she still kept walking until suddenly she feels something touch her shoulder. She turned her head, watching El Pelado who had placed her hand on her hand. "Be careful with that man," he whispered to her. Soledad was silent, watching the man with fear and curiosity. She let go of his grip and walked to Laura. "Help me lift him," she asks her. Soledad approaches Roberto and surrounds his arm on her shoulder. Laura does the same, and both women help the man to stand while they move slowly toward the hall. As they walk, Laura observes for the last time El Pelado, who was helping her injured henchman. Roberto suddenly starts coughing and falls to the ground. "I think it's too late," El Pelado says, watching Laura with a merciful expression. Laura watches surprised to her husband lying on the floor, while the blood begins to spread on the floor. "We all have to make sacrifices," El Pelado says, approaching Laura. She turns her head to watch him with with anger and hate. "Why do you talk so much about sacrifices?" She asks, starting to shake due to the helplessness she felt. "I already told you, I had to sacrifice the most important person in my life to save me," El Pelado explains, looking down. Laura shakes her head, then observes Soledad. "What are you going to do?" She asks, worried. Laura watches her husband for the last time, remembering the hate she felt when she discovered that he was cheating on her with Soledad. She had realized late, but she had discharged her hate in the wrong person. Laura raised her shotgun, and without hesitation shot her husband in the head. While the blood splashed everywhere, Soledad screamed in terror to witness that scene. From a reflection she released the gun and backed away to lie on the wall while she cries. Laura pulls her shotgun away while she trembling, then she watches El Pelado. "Now you are happy?" She asks. "You surprise me, Laura, you are completely different from what I had imagined," El Pelado says with a smile drawn on his face. "I can see a fury inside you, something that you hide and that you don't let out but when you do it... you will be unstoppable," he recoils, then takes the weapon that Soledad released and fired at his henchman. "I hope we see each other again," El Pelado smiles again, leaving that place. "Why did you do that?!" Soledad asks, approaching Laura completely shattered. Laura watches El Pelado leave, and then she leaves too. "Let's go," she orders the girl, while she is unable to react otherwise. While Valeria, Alejandro and Candelaria run down the hall, they suddenly find a large area. There were several containers, stacked in different ways. However, they weren’t alone in that place because several infected were around the area, and some of them had seen them. "Shit, we have to find a way to overcome them," Valeria says, backing away as she watches the infected with a fear. "But first we have to look for something to kill them," Alejandro says, watching Valeria seriously. The infected begin to get closer, growling and watching with their white eyes. Candelaria quickly goes back and runs to hide behind some containers, leaving Valeria and Alejandro with those creatures. Suddenly she starts to hear strange noises, as if someone was coughing. She turns around and watches Olga, lying on the floor with a huge shoulder injury and a gun in her hand. "What are you doing here?" Candelaria asks, approaching. "So you escaped, huh. I guess I’m lucky that you found me,” Olga says with sarcasm. “Doesn't it seem obvious to you? Those things attacked me!" She says, coughing in the process. "¡Qué pena me das!," Candelaria says, sketching a sarcastic smile as she watched the old woman breathe hard. "You were always una vieja trola, at least you're going to have a nice place in hell," she teases, crossing her arms. Olga laughs and then coughs again. "I don't want to die without first revealing the Fernandez's last secret," she smiles maliciously, trying to get up with her last strength. Candelaria watches the old woman, surprised. "And why do you want to tell me?" Candelaria asks curiously. "We both want to end that family, right?" Olga says, as if she didn't care that she was dying. Candelaria nods silently. Olga lets out a soft laugh, then ask her to come closer. When Candelaria does it, Olga begins to whisper something in her ear that causes Candelaria to fully open her eyes. Olga finally closes her eyes and stops breathing. Candelaria suddenly hears Valeria's screams and turns her head, then grabs Olga's gun and runs to where Valeria was. When she finally returns, she watches Valeria fight against an infected, while Alejandro hits others infected with a metal stick. Candelaria tries to point the gun at the infected, but realizing that her hand trembles he decides to shoot towards the ceiling, drawing the attention of that infected. Several of them listen to the shot, and begin to feel attracted to that noise, walking towards Candelaria. Valeria finally breaks free of the infected and runs to Alejandro. "Candelaria, come with us!" She screams, watching the woman with concern. Candelaria quickly avoid several infected and runs to Valeria. Once all three are safe, Valeria watches Candelaria curiously. "Where were you?" She asks. "I found Olga, she's dead but she had this," Candelaria explains, showing the gun she had got. "Ay, por dios… ''poor woman," Valeria says sadly, looking down. "She got us into this mess, Valeria!" Alejandro crosses his arms, watching Valeria. "But nobody deserves to die," Valeria watches Alejandro with a soft glow in her eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt your talk, but we have to go," Candelaria intervenes between them. "Right, do you know how to use that?" Alejandro asks, pointing at the gun. Candelaria shakes her head. "Okay, give it to me, I do know. My father taught me how to use guns when I was little," Alejandro explains, grabbing the gun and then observing it carefully. Then the three leave, moving away from the infected to finally reach the huge exit of the cellar, which was several infected. "Shit, they're too many," Alejandro mutters, running behind a truck to hide. Valeria and Candelaria follow him. "What will we do now?" Valeria asks, worried. "We can't leave the others in there!" She exclaims. "Do you want us to come back?" Candelaria asks, surprised and disgusted by that idea. "I don't know, but we can't leave Laura and my brother," Valeria says, looking around. The darkness of the night made it difficult to realize what was around them. Suddenly, in the distance she watches two walking silhouettes. At first she thought they were infected, so she didn’t give them any importance, but when she watched them carefully she realized that they were two people. Laura and Soledad walked towards them, completely bloody. "God, what happened to you?!" Valeria asks, approaching them. Valeria watches them both and realizes someone is missing. "Where is Roberto?" She asks, confused. "He's dead," Laura responds, while Soledad watches her with fear and confusion. Valeria begins to feel something squeeze her chest as she begins to hyperventilate. "How?" She asks, while her eyes get wet. Soledad sighs and recomposes. "They were infected," she replies, while Laura watches her surprised. Valeria inevitably begins to cry, but Candelaria intervenes. "We don't have time for this, have us leave now," she says, crossing her arms. Valeria nods, and the group begins to walk to leave that place. After a while, the group walked through the desolate streets of the city. There were neither survivors nor infected, and the only source of light was the moonlight. While Valeria, Alejandro and Candelaria walked forward, Laura and Soledad stepped back a little to be able to speak without the others listen to them. "Why did you lie?" Laura asks her. Soledad walks in silence, then observes Laura. "I don't know," she replies and then stops and watches Laura. "I don't know why I’m doing this, what is the point of surviving if there is nothing to live for?" She says, dropping several tears. Laura watches the girl with compassion and approaches her. "I do have something to live for, I have to find my son and protect him. If it weren't for him, I already ... I would have left even before all this madness happened. You have to find something for which to live, although it doesn't have to be something material... it can be a person, or an objective. Maybe try to be a good person, or something like that, "Laura explains, stroking the girl's hair. Soledad dries her tears and nods, drawing a small smile. Suddenly, an intense light dazzles the entire group as they hear the sound of a vehicle approaching. "Shit, someone is coming!" Alejandro screams nervously, trying to hide. When the vehicle stops, Laura looks closely at the two people who were in the front seats. They were two young boys, one with blond hair and the other with black hair, both dressed in a military uniform. And from behind four more people go down, two women and two men. Laura's eyes widen when she realizes who they were. "Mom!" Rodrigo runs to his mother and gives him a hug, while Laura drops several tears. Romina does the same with her mother, running towards her to give her a hug. "I thought I had lost you forever," she says. "Me too, ''mi amor, but now we are together," Valeria responds, hugging her tighter. "Good thing we found them," Carlos says, watching the meeting with a smile. "We were very lucky, there were too many infected on the road," Victoria mentions, approaching Rodrigo. "Where is dad?" Rodrigo asks, watching his mother. Laura looks down. "He’s gone," Laura says, unable to say more words. But before Rodrigo could react, Carlos calls his attention. "We have to go back before dawn," he says, returning to the truck. Rodrigo observes his mother one last time, and then orders him to follow him. Once everyone is inside the vehicle, Carlos orders Leo to return to the camp. Cast Starring *Inés Estévez as Laura Fernández *Chino Darín as Rodrigo Fernández *Ricardo Darín as Roberto Fernández *Érica Rivas as Valeria Fernández *Guillermo Francella as Alejandro Guzmán *Natalia Oreiro as Dr. Cristina Hernández *Justina Bustos as Soledad Gutiérrez *Luisana Lopilato as Florencia Pérez *Natalie Pérez as Victoria *Lorenzo Ferro as Gerónimo Rodríguez *Ángela Torres as Romina Fernández *and Moria Casán as Candelaria Maximilián Guest Starring *Julio Chávez as El Pelado *Rita Cortese as Olga *Luciano Castro as Coronel Carlos Puentes *Nicolás Riera as Matías Barreto *Marcela Kloosterboer as Mariana Martínez *Facundo Gambandé as Leo *Abel Ayala as El Bicho Deaths *Roberto Fernández *El Bicho *Olga (Alive) Your Rating How would you rate Sacrificio as a whole? If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments. 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Notes *This episode is the mid-season finale of Season 1. *First appearance of The Journalist (Physically). **She also reveals her name and its credited with it, Mariana Martínez. *Last appearance of Roberto Fernández (Alive). **He is the first main character to die. *Last appearance of El Bicho. *Last appearance of Olga. Trivia *"Sacrificio" means "Sacrifice" in Spanish. *This episode was originally called "Escape". **This is the second episode to change its name. Category:Mala Muerte